List of Hero/Villain References in Henry Danger
Below is a list of super hero or villain references on the show Henry Danger. The references vary from appearance and name, to colors, weapons, and powers they may possess. It also varies from Marvel Comics and DC Comics, to other franchises and media which contain hero/villain references. Note: Spoilers from either media (Henry Danger or not) may follow. Main Cast References Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *His name, Captain Man, is a play on the two most common superhero titles from comics, "Captain" and "Man". *'Superman': Captain Man is loosely based off of Superman. Having a near powerful body to withstand any pain. Also has a weakness to go with it. Both share the same colors: blue, red, and yellow. *'Manchester Black': His real name, Ray Manchester, is a reference to Manchester Black, an antihero from DC Comics. *'Batman': Secret base located underground, carries gadgets on his belt, and also uses a computer to track down criminal activity. Also has sidekick Kid Danger who is similar to DC's Robin. *'The Tick': A result of his humorous nature, and his ability to take pain, as well as being super strong. Also a dimwit when it comes to being a superhero. Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *'Robin': Him being a sidekick to Captain Man is based on the Dynamic Duo of Batman and his sidekick Robin. Also, "Kid Danger" is a portmanteau based off Robin's nickname the "Boy Wonder". Given his age, he might be based on Tim Drake, the third person to take the identity. *'Spider-Man': Living a double life with a regular job and being a superhero, dating a girl, and possessing humor. Also lives in a home with legal guardian(s). *'Kid Flash': Though not necessarily a kid despite having the word in their name, they are both youthful super heroes who are apprentices/sidekicks to their masters. Also has super speed. Charlotte Bolton *'Oracle:' A skilled hacker who was originally Batgirl that can research any criminal records or background history. Jasper Dunlop *'Harry Osbourne': Jasper's close friendship with Henry is like Harry's with Peter. They are also unaware of their friend's secret (until Jasper finds out in Season 2). Piper Hart * Recurring Cast References Jake Hart * Siren Hart * Gooba Gooch/Schwoz Schwartz *'Alfred Pennyworth:' A butler/servant to Batman who aids and helps him when he's crime fighting. Also similar to how Alfred has an English accent, Gooch and Schwoz have accents of their own (Indian for Gooch, Russian for Schwoz). *'Lucius Fox:' Helps supply the hero with gadgets and tools necessary for the mission. *'Q:' Like Q from the 007 series, either gentleman provides a variety of gadgets/tools/weapons for the hero to use out on the field before they embark on a mission. Bianca *'Mary-Jane Watson': Her very girly nature, the fact she once dated the protagonist's bully, then started to date the protagonist, who's alter ego is unknown to her. Oliver Pook * Sidney Birnbaum * Season 1 The Danger Begins *The Toddler has many villainous references, but one that stands out is his similarity to Batman's arch nemesis The Joker. He enjoys seeing people get hurt, and also has various weapons/tools themed after baby things, much like the Clown Prince of Crime and his circus themed weapons. **He is also similar to Batman villain Baby Face, and behaves and talks like a baby just like him. To a lesser extent, he may also be similarily spoofed on Baby Doll, a short lived Batman villain. *When the baby changes from a human to a monster, the transformation is similar to Bruce Banner changing into the Hulk. The color used is also green. Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems *Henry trying to manage a normal life and a super hero one is based on Peter Parker managing his job as a photographer at the Daily Bugle and being Spider-Man to fight crime. The Secret Gets Out *The Phone Shark is a reference to Jaws, a villain from the James Bond (007)films. Tears of the Jolly Beetle *Dr. Minyak is based on villain Lex Luthor, having somehow known Captain Man's Weakness through research, and his plot to end his career is similar as well. **Being a mad scientist, Dr. Minyak spoofs many kinds of evil, diabolical scientists, such as Dr. Neo Cortex from Crash Bandicoot (whom he also partially resembles). *Nurse Cohort is based on Lex Luthor's assistant Mercy Graves. Substitute Teacher *Ray's disguise as substitute teacher Mr. Geldin more or less resembles Superman's true identity Clark Kent. *Captain Man and Kid Danger falsely acusing Ortho and his dad of being evil is a common way for citizens to turn on their beloved heroes and become their enemy. *Drill Finger wearing a mask to hide his face (it may be disfigured or not) is based on Marvel villain Dr. Doom. Jasper Danger *Jeff spoofs Killer Moth, a Batman villain. Both are petty criminals and rely on their burglary tools, and both have dimwitted personalities. The Space Rock *The Space Bug is a reference to Spider-Man's enemy Venom, a parasitic symbiote that came from another planet that feeds off it's host and attaches to them. *When attempting to confront the Space Bug, Jake Hart wears a khaki suit, which resembles that of the uniforms from Ghostbusters, whom are ghost exterminators. Birthday Girl Down *No References Too Much Game *Coach Bix keeping Shawn Corbit's dog prisoner is similar to Buddy the Golden Retriever being held captive and abused by Norm Snively in Air Bud. **He is also partially based on Coach Barker from the same film. He is portrayed as a biggot who cares only about himself more than the team, and was later seen pelting basketballs at a boy who could not catch quickly. Henry the Man-Beast *The transformation of Henry Hart into a man-beast is parallel to that of a man turning into a werewolf on a full moon. In Henry's case, it was an exposure to the machine that made him become a man beast. **On a side note, because of his exposure to a machine, the experience is similar to how Bruce Banner became the Incredible Hulk for the first time. **It could also be a reference to two Marvel heroes of the X-Men: Wolverine and Beast. *Chloe Hartman is inspired by Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker's first love interest. Like Peter, Henry dates Chloe first before eventually falling for Bianca just a few episodes later. Invisible Brad *Brad being invisible is based on superhero Sue Storm/Invisible Woman of the Fantastic Four. Spoiler Alert *No References Let's Make a Steal *Derek & Maddy Richards use mind control/hypnosis technology to steal contestants' prizes, which is based on technology Batman villains The Mad Hatter and occasionally The Riddler use to carry out their crimes. Super Volcano *Mitch Bilsky, Henry Hart's bully, is a reference to Flash Thompson, the school bully of Spider-Man's alter ego Peter Parker. My Phony Valentine *This episode shows how the hero's alter ego tries to win back his love from the clutches of his bully. *Schwoz's Android (Tiffany) is based on Spider-Man villain the Chameleon, who can change into different forms at will. Caved In *Ray saying gibberish with his mouth while getting upset is a reference to Harry the burglar from Home Alone. Elevator Kiss *Kid Danger and Bianca share a Spider-Man and Mary-Jane moment as they are hanging from a rope and kiss. **Unlike Mary-Jane's relationship with Peter Parker's alter ego (where he doesn't seem to mind one bit), Henry Hart takes it to a level where he thinks his girlfriend Bianca is cheating on him with Kid Danger (Henry's alter ego). Man of the House *No References Dream Busters *Charlotte going into Henry's dream is a reference to the Martian Manhunter, who can go into people's minds and find answers that affect their well being. Kid Grounded *Charlotte donning the Kid Danger costume would be loosely based on the super hero story of an apprentice taking the costume from his/her mentor or if one were unavailable to fight and a replacement was necessary. *When Schwoz was trying to take Kid Danger's place and thinking of a cool superhero duo name, he said "We can be Captain Man and Schwozam". Schwozam is a reference to the DC superhero Shazam. Captain Jerk *This episode shows how people don't understand super heroes and if they are here to help or destroy them. *Dennis' psychopathic personality is based on Lex Luthor, when he kept asking to look at the duo's weapons. This is based on Luthor's obsession with destroying Superman. The Bucket Trap *This episode shows how well you can trust someone with a super secret and if they won't tell anyone or not. Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 & 2 *The fight between Kid Danger and Captain Man is similar to Jason Todd's Robin, who became the new Red Hood, fighting against his mentor Batman over picking sides. Jasper's Real Girlfriend *No References Season 2 The Beat Goes On *After Dr. Minyak turned Charlotte into a super strong, painless girl, she moves, fights, and behaves much like the T-800 from the first Terminator film. She also dresses like one in this state. One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1 & 2 *Henry having to choose between Veronika and Bianca is similar to Peter Parker (Spider-Man) choosing Gwen Stacy or Mary-Jane Watson to be his girlfriend. *Veronika's disguise as the Mad Granny is loosely based on a villain holding a grudge against the hero under a persona. Henry and the Woodpeckers *This episode reflects Henry's personal life and shows what problems he or super heroes encounter. Captain Man: On Vacation *Kid Danger left to fight crimes by himself is based on superheroes testing their sidekick's ability to handle situations on their own. The Time Jerker *The Time Jerker is similarly based on the Clock King and Kang the Conqueror, super villains who are also associated with time. **He may also be based on Dr. Nefarious Tropy from the Crash Bandicoot series, going as far as owning a time machine compared to his Time Twister. Like N. Tropy, he also uses time related puns, rarely letting a sentence go by without one. Secret Beef *Captain Man and Kid Danger pay homage to the 1966 Batman TV series, as the duo fight the jewel thieves Ert & Bernie. Captain Man also referenced the TV series by saying "1, BAM!" Bam is one of the many action words used in fight scenes of the series. Henry's Jelly *Jasper getting bit by his pet Mexican Red Rump reflects how Peter Parker became Spider-Man and got his powers from a radioactive spider. Christmas Danger *This episode shows what would happen if a superhero went to jail. However, since Henry Danger is a sitcom, Captain Man's arrest is taken lightly, since the police did not bother to remove his mask and expose his true identity which they would've done. Indestructible Henry, Part 1 & 2 *Henry going through the Densitizer and getting super powers like Ray, is reminiscent of Deadpool getting his powers from a machine. Both also feel pain only for awhile. *Henry having the side effect of breathing fire is similar to heroes and villains who have a fire breath power, such as Bowser from the Super Mario Bros. series or Spyro the Dragon from his series of the same name. *When Henry gets struck by a cannonball and seemingly "dies", this mirrors the death of Superman in which he was killed by Doomsday. Text, Lies & Video *This episode is about how the super hero's alter ego would go to great lengths to protect his/her identity from the public, even if it means going through people's devices to delete the evidence. Opposite Universe *Opposite Universe is like the DC Bizarro World. Grave Danger *Brad Belcher having faked his death from the beginning, is similar to the villain of a story who supposedly dies but comes back for more. **An example is Dr. Doom from 2005's Fantastic Four, who supposedly dies after being molted together with magma and water, but is later revealed to be alive in the end of that film and continuing in the sequel. *Though unrelated, Brad coming back from the "dead" is a reference to Ra's al Ghul, a DC villain who can come back to life by being thrown into a Lazarus Pit. *Another DC villain whom he could be based on is Hugo Strange. Both share the trait of replacing their enemies as a masked vigilante by getting rid of them (Batman for Strange, Captain Man for Brad). Ox Pox *Captain Man having to battle through the cold, blizzard storm of Alaska to find the antidote, is like Batman braving through the cold elements of villains such as The Penguin and (worse) Mr. Freeze to stop either's schemes. Twin Henrys *No references Danger & Thunder *Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Phoebe Thunderman working together in this crossover is like the sometimes partnership of Gotham City's caped crusaders Batman, Robin, and Batgirl. *Phoebe Thunderman is similar to Supergirl, and has powers similar to her as well. *Captain Man knowing of Thunder Man from Hiddenville, Florida, is like one super hero knowing where the other operates (example: Superman protects Metropolis while knowing of Batman protecting Gotham; vice versa for the latter super hero in this example). **The death of Superman is referenced in this episode, when Captain Man mistakenly believes Thunder Man is dead (but Phoebe corrects him). *The Three Muchachos are a reference to the Three Amigos. Despite their name, the Muchachos are actually Canadian wrestlers in Mexican wrestling gear, much like the "Amigos" are silent film stars who are mistaken as a real trio of heroes. *The Toddler calling the meeting draws comparisons to Lex Luthor (the Leader of the Injustice League) and Doctor Octopus (the original leader of Spider-Man's Sinister Six), who are the masterminds and perpetrators behind their plots to destroy their enemies. *The villains sitting together on the table and later discussing their plans to destroy Swellview's heroes pays a small homage to Batman: The Animated Series episode Almost Got 'Im, where a portion of Batman's rogues gallery sit together and play cards. **Ironically, one of the "villains" attending the meeting are actually Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Phoebe Thunderman in disguise, just like Batman was disguised as Killer Croc attending the poker game in said episode, along with Commissioner Gordon and a few undercover cops. I Know Your Secret *In this episode, Jasper is related to Harry Osbourne. With Henry's job he barely can spend time with him, just like Peter Parker. Season 3 A Fiñata Full Of Death Bugs *Captain Underpants is referenced when Jasper says he was wearing "Captain Manderpants" for his first day of work. Love Muffin *Gwen and her muffins are like Batman villain Poison Ivy and her ability to make people fall in love with her and manipulate them to get away with crimes. *She may also be similar to Sedusa from The Powerpuff Girls, given that both villains rob banks and wear skin tight clothing, and are seductive. **She also appears to resemble Sindel from Mortal Kombat and Evil-Lyn from He-Man & the Masters of the Universe. Both Gwen and her inspirations contain black in their color scheme, and they are beautiful and evil. Scream Machine *No references The Trouble With Frittles *Captain Man and Kid Danger's political debate on which flavor of Frittles is the best and choosing either red or blue reflects the plot of Captain America: Civil War. Mouth Candy *Sometimes superheroes don't take their job seriously, and if they have a sidekick, make them do all the work. This is evident when Captain Man tells Kid Danger to untie Jed, then tend to Ms. Shapen's wound while he stands and does absolutely nothing. **This alludes to many heroic duos, notably the Tick & Arthur. *Two friends of Mitch are seen hanging out with him. This could be an indirect reference to Jimbo, Kearney, and Dolph, the bullies of The Simpsons. Hour of Power *This episode follows similar stories where a super hero's former sidekick shows his/her fury towards him/her. The circumstances vary from betrayal to being a pawn, etc. *Drex references the second Robin, Jason Todd. He was once a sidekick to Batman until the Joker left him for dead. When he was revived, Jason became the new Red Hood, subsequently betraying Batman. **He also references Tai Lung from Kung Fu Panda, who was once a student of Masters Shifu and Oogway, having a father-son relationship with the former. However, he betrayed them both for his lust and greed of seeking the scroll. *To a lesser extent, he references Count Spankulot, a villain from Codename: Kids Next Door while spanking Kid Danger. *The first outfit Drex wears (a blue headband with raggedy-like clothing) gives a resemblance to Nightwing (Dick Grayson, the first Robin), while his second outfit (yellow sand colors) appears to resemble that of the Rat King from the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon. *Some Spider-Man references are made in this episode: **Henry Hart asking Schwabitt & Kooschtello if he has to be bitten by a radioactive spider to gain super powers. **A lizard and a fuzzy spider being used to give Henry his super power. Dr. Curt Connors becomes the Lizard with lizard DNA injected in his arm, while Peter Parker becomes Spider-Man from a spider bite. Dodging Danger *This episode is based on a hero using his/her powers to his/her advantage to succeed in humanly impossible ways. Double Date Danger *In this episode, Drill Finger is loosely based on Knightbrace, a villain from Codename: Kids Next Door, when he victimizes children for their teeth. **However, in Drill Finger's case, he wants to steal their teeth and give to the elderly, whereas Knightbrace cleans children's teeth (the KND don't brush and floss). Space Invaders, Part 1 & 2 *Kid Danger briefly reenacts a scene from Star Wars: A New Hope when he starts shooting his ray gun inside the space station. It is the scene where Han Solo fires his weapon at the Stormtroopers when he, Luke Skywalker, and Chewbacca rescue Princess Leia from the Death Star, just like how the bunnies are being rescued in this 2-part episode. Gas Or Fail *Schwoz's baseball bat, which lights up, looks almost like a lightsaber from Star Wars when Henry gives it a few swings. *Charlotte breathing in the gas mask sounds similar to Darth Vader's trademark breath. Coincidentally, the color used is black. JAM Session *The person at the Junior Anger Management program who was in a straight jacket and wearing a mask is a reference to Hannibal "the Cannibal" Lecter from the film Silence of the Lambs. License to Fly *No references Green Fingers *Schwoz creating a disease and accidentally exposing it to his friends is a reference to Plague, a Marvel comics supervillain who is immune to all diseases but has powers to infect any civilians or heroes nearby, often to the point of death. *The episode's title is yet another reference to the fact that the Hulk is green. *Just like Charlotte in Gas or Fail, the breathing in Schwoz and Bork's gas helmets are similar to Darth Vader's breathing. Stuck in Two Holes *No references Swellview's Got Talent Balloons of Doom Frankini's Web, Part 1 & 2 Season 4 Coming soon! Danger Games * Motion Comics Monster Baby *The Monster Baby (from The Danger Begins) partially references Jack-Jack from Disney Pixar's The Incredibles, when the latter is shown turning into a red monster fighting Syndrome. Drill Finger Attacks! Alien Hunt The Return of Jeff Android Henry *Schwoz's Android as Gerta, who can shapeshift into anything, is based on DC Comics character Brainiac. **Also, it seems Gerta is on Captain Man's side, in contrast to Brainiac being a common adversary of Superman (whom Captain Man is based on). Man-Copter Down Get No-Nose! *No Nose appears to be based on the appearance of a typical deranged Dick Tracy villain. When Mutant Eggs Attack! *The hatching of the monsters from the mutant eggs is parallel to the evil titular Gremlins from the 1984 film hatching from their eggs in the same way. Sucked to the Future *The velociraptor in the Man Cave is similar to a scene from the 1993 film Jurassic Park. Sticky Vicky *Sticky Vicky's powers are based on Spider-Man and Venom's wall crawling abilities. Race to Danger Super-Powered by Schwoz Category:Lists Category:Non Henry Danger related